Chemical structure and conformation of the polymer are among the many factors that influence the type of coating required for a particular application. However, the commercial availability of many useful polymers often limits the applications. For example, for a long time polysilazanes have been synthesized and characterized, which acknowledges that such a polymer could be useful in a variety of applications. Currently, however, few products have been developed into a marketable commodity. Additionally, there are cost limitations that prohibit use in some cases.
There is a great need for an improved silicon based coating for use in a wide range of applications. Such coating would be curable at ambient temperature conditions without requiring an added catalyst or activator for rapid curing, thin but durable, protective and heat-stable, displaying excellent hardness, remaining intact even when the substrate is deformed. In addition, coatings that are customizable in terms of coating color, appearance, feel, and glossiness are desirable. Further, coatings being UV resistant, microbial releasable, easy to clean and maintain, and corrosion resistant are also in great need for their wide range of uses.
Therefore, given the limitations of the prior art, it is desirable to have a coating composition that has the physical and chemical characteristics of the polymer substrates, and results in coatings possessing a number of desirable properties along with superior heat and high temperature resistance than the existing silicone based paint or coating, such as Thurmalox® products, which withstand temperature up to 1200° F.